Harry's Kinky Game
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Escrito para el kinky meme en Lj.... H&D Harry quiere jugar algo pervertido esta noche...


Esto fue pedido por la encantadora Yuki89_Tooru en el kink meme... Queria H&D consoladores y Harry torturando a Draco con el.

Que se diviertan!

**Harry's Kinky Game**

No podía controlar su respiración, pero ¿quién podría, teniendo una boca atendiéndolo tan atentamente y de aquella forma tan obscena? Un gemido escapó de sus labios y se reprendió mentalmente, pero aun así otro jadeo se le escapó ante el primer descuido. Mientras Harry más se afanaba a su tarea de comerle el culo, más imposible le era a Draco mantener su boca cerrada.  
Miró al techo sobre él, para dejar de mirar la cabeza que se perdía en algún punto de su trasero. Podía ver sus piernas levantadas al aire y escuchaba los ruidos de succión que hacia Harry. Draco sabía que aquello le tenía que parecer demasiado retorcido o enfermo, pero, _joder_, se sentía tan bien.

Escuchó un ruido, como un zumbido y bajó la mirada hacia Harry, el cual había dejado de atenderlo y le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco se preocupó, un segundo atrás Harry estaba haciéndole un delicioso rimming y ahora tenía esa mirada psicópata en sus ojos.  
Lentamente, Harry levantó la mano mostrándole un consolador de un tamaño que lo dejó sorprendido. No supo su mostrarse interesado por el juguete o detener el juego en ese instante. Tragó saliva, poniéndose más nervioso.  
Al parecer no tuvo que decidirse, ya que Harry, pasando primero su lengua por toda la longitud del consolador, colocó la punta sin preguntar en su entrada. El artefacto estaba vibrando y eso envió descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Draco jadeó sorprendido y la sonrisa de Harry se volvió más malévola. El moreno deslizó la punta del vibrante consolador por sus testículos y luego por toda la extensión de su miembro. Draco soltó un inesperado _"mmm"_ ante el placer que le causaba las vibraciones.

Harry deslizó el aparato nuevamente a su entrada y metió la punta. Draco se tensó, no lo pudo evitar, pero ambos sabían que no era por dolor.

Harry sacó la punta y la volvió a meter, buscando más profundidad. Podía sentir el dolor mezclado con placer mientras que ese maldito aparato lo abría cada vez más y Harry penetraba en él más profundo, llegando a su próstata.

—Harry —comenzó a balbucear el nombre de su novio como una mantra, se sentía morir, derretir, volar. Todo a la vez. Una mano callosa masturbándolo por un lado y por el otro el calor, la fricción y el vibrar del consolador dentro de él, rozando ese punto que lo llevaba al éxtasis. Estaba cerca, _muy cerca_, ya casi podía sentir el hormigueo del orgasmo recorrerle. De repente, todo se detuvo. No más penetraciones, no más consoladores enterrándose en él, no más zumbidos.

Miró a Harry extrañado cuando notó que este buscaba algo en el suelo, luego su mirada cambió a pavor, sus pupilas se dilataron y pensó que el Gryffindor se había vuelto loco.

—No pensaras meterme _dos_ consoladores a la vez? _¿cierto?_ —su voz se quebró al final y, a pesar de que sudaba frió del miedo que le producía el solo pensar en el dolor de ser doble penetrado, su miembro seguía pulsando dolorosamente, mostrando mucho interés en la idea de Harry.

La sonrisa malévola de Harry se hizo aún más grande, lo cual no encontró posible, pero allí estaba. ¿Sería que estaba poseído por Voldemort o algo así? No lo sabía, pero ya se estaba preocupando en serio.

—¿Harry?

—Claro que no —respondió—, este es para mí —dijo levantando el consolador en su mano izquierda—… y este sigue siendo para ti —levantó el de la derecha. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a repartir besos y lametones por las largas piernas bajando hasta la ingle, ignorando el pulsante miembro que pedía atención. Pasó como un fantasma por el ombligo y se tomó su tiempo en cada uno de los erectos pezones, después subió por el cuello y chupó, dejando marcas y sonriendo encantado ante la idea de marcar al pulcro Draco. El rubio no comentó nada, después se las cobraría. Los labios de Harry terminaron en los suyos y se besaron con pasión, lenguas entrelazándose, salivas mezclándose y el sabor de Draco en la boca de ambos—. Hagamos un 69 algo más divertido —susurró sobre sus labios sonriéndole con picardía.

Sintió el cosquilleo recorrerle, _oh_ de verdad que estaba cerca y de solo imaginar lo que Harry le estaba proponiendo no creía que duraría mucho.

Escuchó zumbidos nuevamente y vio el miembro de Harry sobre él. Este juego le estaba gustando.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

_**Mil gracias a Suiris por el beteo y la corrupción! y también a Yuki por subir la petición.**_

Si quieren participar de kink meme ya sea escrbiendo o dejando alguna petición, pues ánimo! Es multifandom asique puedes pedir de lo que sea! (.?page=3#comments)

Krispy


End file.
